Intervention
by ryo00qq09
Summary: Fudou is having problems with drinking too much and Sakuma is just getting having enough. [FuSaku] One-shot/Completed Rating Kplus for safety anyway it's just kind of fluff again


**This story was written for my friend, Averey who I pissed off with a ship he just... "kinda" dislikes... I wanted to make up for that accident and anyway, I wanted to write something cute (again).  
****So Averey, I really hope you will like it and be happy for the thing that it's GenSaku safe!  
****I do not own Inazuma Eleven  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when the door to the apartment opened. The drunk one didn't even lock the door, he was way too tired – and drunk – to do and care about such things. He just wanted to get to bed already and curl up next to his boyfriend in the blankets.

The one with cyan hair was sleeping since hours, he needed to go to work in the morning, he couldn't let himself stay up until his partner came home. Four-hour-sleep wasn't enough for him, he couldn't drink that much coffee which could help preventing him from falling asleep all day. He let out a soft noise when the said partner finally found his way to the bed, - leaving his pants and shirt behind, he went to sleep in his boxers, just as always – pulled him a bit closer. It was better to fall asleep with someone in his arms.

* * *

Morning came again, just as every day. The cyan haired got out of the bed after a short time, counting from the alarm's beeping. His partner was laying on his belly, his head was under a pillow which he put on it right after he got disturbed by the alarm. The still sleepy one let out a soft sigh, how could he let his relationship go into something like this? He hated even the word; alcohol, not even talking about the smell and such. He hated how his body absorbed Fudou's disgusting smell after a night like the last one, he felt awful for waking up next to a man like him those times, no matter how much he loved him.

* * *

Fudou started drinking not much later when his mother died. He was feeling way too down and people found it alright that he drinks for a while but it's been since half a year, everybody was getting tired of that and they didn't understand why Sakuma let him do that. He said that Fudou would drink anyway, no matter what he said. He wasn't keeping any alcohol at home until Fudou moved in. He and his beer cans. Even if Sakuma would have thrown them out, Fudou still would find a way to drink. Going to a pub, buying beer in the store and drink it on his way to home. Sakuma wasn't even trying to do anything against it, even if it hurt him. He can't tell how many times he was crying all alone at home when Fudou went away from home. It hurt him even more when Fudou has forgotten about those "we are together since xx months" things. Sakuma knew it meant like nothing for him, but in the beginning, Fudou still said some pretty words to him that time. But since a while it changed.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Sakuma finally arrived at home, finding his boyfriend on the living room's couch, being lazy as always, but greeted the cyan haired with a smile. Fudou got up from the couch and stepped closer his partner to pull him closer to be able to put a soft kiss on Sakuma's lips.  
The other kissed him back, he didn't smell the alcohol on Fudou, that was the reason why he kissed back this time. There were many times nowadays when he pushed him away, he didn't want to feel anything bad on his lips after the kiss and even if Fudou somewhere understood him, he still was kind of mad.

"How was your day?" Fudou asked his boyfriend after he let him go and watching him going inside the bedroom to change his clothes to something more comfy.

"Tiring. Just as every day, but got used to that already." Sakuma replied after a few minutes as he came out from the room and was tying his hair up. He liked to wear his hair like this at home.

"Just as I was expecting." Fudou responded and went after his boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Yeah…" The cyan haired said and he actually got pissed off by the look of the kitchen's sink – again. "Fudou, I cannot believe that you _can __**not**_ do this little thing. How many times have I asked you to do only this little thing? Doing the washing up isn't that long work." Sakuma frowned. He seriously was tired of his boyfriend's behavior sometimes.

Fudou rarely did the washing up when he wanted to make Sakuma happy and it worked, even if the cyan haired knew it wasn't going on for a long time.

"I wanted to do it a bit later, really…" Fudou started but Sakuma cut him.

"You say it all the time and **I **am always the one who does it when you say it. _I wanted_ and _I did_ _it_ is two different things."

Fudou reached for his glass which had water in it this time instead of alcohol, but instead of drinking, the glass slipped out from his fingers and it fell on the floor. In a second the kitchen's tiles were covered in water and glass.

"And I am tired of hearing you saying the same things _all the time_! You don't even give me a chance to change!" The one with long, brown hair raised his voice which caused his lover to twitch a little. He didn't like to hear Fudou's voice like that.

Sakuma couldn't even say a word, he was way too shocked by the glass on the floor and by the louder voice. He was staring at the ground as he was fighting with his tears, wiping them with the helm of his sweater. Fudou has already left the kitchen until the other could finally lean down to pick up the glass pieces from the floor. One of the bigger ones was too wet and slipped out from his fingers, in a bad way since it cut the cyan haired's fingers then wrist. Sakuma didn't like to see blood, his stomach was way too weak for it. He immediately stood up and made his way to the bathroom to care about the wounds. He put his hand under the cold, running water. It hurt, it hurt so bad but the pain in his chest was greater.

As the blood stopped running from the cuts, Sakuma sat on the edge of the bath tub's and opened a little box which held disinfectant, plasters and medicines, painkillers in it. As he reached for the little bottle, the bathroom's door opened and Fudou came in. Why was he there? He was there to tell Sakuma he was about to go away again and he will come back hours later? Sakuma didn't even looked up until two hands gently lifted up his gaze on his lover's face who was looking into his eye, his one eye which wasn't covered with a patch and let out a soft sigh.

"I am sorry…" He finally said those few words and Sakuma could feel his heart and stomach sinking, he couldn't breathe for a while and his eye filled up with tears. Only those three words could make him cry. He carried too much pain inside.

"I am so sorry, Jirou…" The brown haired said again and leant closer to put a soft kiss on his love's cheek, nose and then lips.

Sakuma couldn't say a word, he knew if he did, he would start crying immediately while that so he just reached for his love and pulled him closer to bury his face in his shoulder as Fudou kneed down in front of him.

He was crying, he was just crying there and his whole body was shaking, he couldn't even catch his breath. This is how he cried many times since the past months. This time was different, Fudou was there with him. He was soothing him with stroking his back and hair.

After a time, Sakuma finally let out all his pain in words form, he told Fudou how much he hated to fight with him over stupid things, how much he missed him in every way, how much he wanted Fudou to finally stop drinking and coming home while he was drunk. He told him all his pain and Fudou couldn't help but feel bad because Sakuma was struggling with those feelings for a long time. He was the reason for Sakuma's unhappiness and he was feeling way too bad. But he couldn't tell this now. It was the right feelings he had to feel. Maybe it finally could help him find the right path again.

After Sakuma has finally stopped crying, Fudou pulled back a bit just to look at his love and smiled a little as saw that he was feeling so much better now. The cyan haired smiled a bit too as Fudou's thumb wiped his remained tears on his cheek and raised his hand to brush his hair away from his face. While that, Fudou noticed the wounds on his love's forearm and gently pulled it just to put a soft kiss on it. It was something new from Fudou, but Sakuma liked it. He cared about his love's injuries and then, looked up with a soft smile to him, brushed his long cyan hair away from Sakuma's face, he finally let some words out which has been since a while:

"I love you."

* * *

**Uhw, it was nice to write this story. ;w;  
****The title came froma tv program with the same title where people are documented about their addiction and such and I got the idea from it.  
****I think Sakuma's confession about his pain finally opened Fudou's eyes.  
**

**I hope you guys loved it and even if it's just a one shot, how about reviews?**


End file.
